


Responsive

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [17]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Collared Q, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: The clink of Alec's belt focuses all of Q's attention





	Responsive

**Alec...**

The basement in Six is always quiet at this time of night. I'm not sure if it's part of the recruitment process that potential employees are tested for their ability to work in near silence and dim lighting, or if the night shift, by nature, attracts nocturnal people who are comfortable with both. Whatever, I always feel the need to tiptoe to Q's office so I don't startle the bent heads.

Q's door is ajar, blue-tinged light creating a thin shard on the outer office floor. I peer through the crack to check that he is alone. As I suspected, he is completely engrossed in what he is reading on screen until his door swings open.

"Oh, Alec, I forgot the time. Give me a minute to clear up and-"

"Hush! No talking." Low voice, direct eye contact. Locking the door, leaning against it. He frowns, confused, about to snap an answer back at me until I make my move.

Unfasten my belt. And wait...

He blinks slowly and starts to stand, licking his lips nervously. That simple hesitation and quick dart of the tongue are enough to confirm he understands. A flush already pinks his cheeks and he tugs at the cuffs of his cardigan as he approaches. Such a simple move on my part. Such a responsive boy.

"Oh god... Here? Please, Sir."

Sinks to his knees gracefully and looks up at me through long dark lashes. I pet his dark curls, and thumb open the top two buttons of his shirt. He pushes his head into my hand like a large cat. Bites his lip and whines when my fingers slip inside the plain silver collar beneath his shirt.

"Make your choice, love. My pleasure or yours?"

 

 

**Q…**

I’ve utterly lost track of time. It's the dark hours of the night and I am still at my desk. Engrossed in my project and I have no idea that Alec has entered my office until the door closes and the lock clicks startling me.

I start to make an excuse but as I turn his words, the look in his eyes, and the clink of his belt make me stop.

I rise with a sharp inhale of breath, I stop dead in my tracks. Need... Want... So many emotions surface.

We never, well rarely, bring this into boundaries of work, a dynamic that is hidden.

But… I…

And before I can rein it back and gain control, I am on my knees in front of him, wanting… willing. His fingers card through my hair sending a shudder through me.

Alec’s voice is low, accented, full of need and demanding my obedience.

Demanding I choose.

And I can not resist.

“Both”


End file.
